DESCRIPTION (from the application): The goal of our program is to provide high quality research training in the biomedical investigation of the rheumatic diseases. We have developed a research training environment conducive to the proper nurturing of young scientists interested in the rheumatic diseases. Two pathways are proposed: Training of M.D. rheumatology fellows, and training of Ph.D. scientists. Both will be exposed to basic investigation of a scientific question by hands-on experience and to clinical rheumatology. Our research program is centered on five major areas: 1) Animal models of rheumatic disease; 2) Autoimmunity and tolerance; 3) Inflammation and complement; 4) Immunoregulation and host defense; 5) Receptor signaling. Preceptors with outstanding track records in training and stable funding from 3 distinct units at Washington University are participating. This includes the Rheumatology Division in the Department of Medicine, the Division of Allergy, Immunology, and Rheumatology in the Department of Pediatrics, and the Center for Immunology. Both physician-scientists (M.D. and M.D.-Ph.D.) and basic scientist (Ph.D.) preceptors form the Program faculty who are dedicated to training the next generation of basic scientists interested in the immunobiology of the rheumatic diseases.